Le commencement d'une belle hitoire
by Niobiumex
Summary: C'est un one-shot ! En gros c'est le comment Sasuke et Sakura en sont venu à être ensemble, après le départ de Sasuke de Konoha chap 699. Désolé mais les 384 caractères sont trop peu pour moi rendez vous au début de l'histoire pour plus d'explication et voir si l'histoire peut vous plaire.


Cette histoire se déroule, après le chapitre 699 (et juste après le film The Last), 3 mois exactement après le départ Sasuke (je doute que ça corresponde par rapport à The Last et je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de vérifié car l'importance de ce détail est secondaire, #jesuisshikamaru).

C'est une sorte de petit défie que je me suis lancé à moi et j'ai un peu galéré (décidément Shikamaru me colle à la peau), le but ? Tenter d'écrire à la première personne et au présent, je vous ne cache pas que pour le présent, c'est moyen, d'ailleurs si c'est vraiment désagréable dites le moi en commentaire, je mettrais au passé le tout je pense... J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, le couple est un classique, et m'est venu en me délectant devant Naruto Gaiden et Sarada (fille de SAKURA et de Sasuke, oui pas de Karin, pure troll de Kishimoto)... Tout est dit, il n'y a plus qu'à vous décider de lire ou pas...

Trois mois, ça fait déjà trois que je suis parti, et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je sais ce que j'ai envie de faire, et ce, sans être guider par de quelconques émotions négatives. Ma rédemption…, je ne sais pas si je l'ai faite, et si, étant donné la gravité de mes actes passés, elle serait un jour complétée. Mais depuis mon départ, j'ai pu beaucoup réfléchir, je me suis même surpris, en me tentant à l'écriture.

C'est hier que j'ai eu une révélation, en relisant mes textes, je me suis rendu compte que Konoha me manquait, cependant en décidant d'y aller, je savais que je ne resterai pas, mais je voulais garder le contact, je voulais un but, une mission. En repensant à l'écriture, j'ai repensé à Jiraya, il avait parcouru le monde, tout en restant en contact avec Konoha, comme une sorte d'espion.

Malgré la fin de la guerre, il y avait toujours un risque pour que des groupes tels que l'Akatsuki soit reconstruit, la menace était sans doute moins grande sans Madara, mais une menace restait et l'envie d'aider les gens à travers le monde tout en surveillant la paix était un rôle qui me séduisait. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je repars à Konoha, je tiens serrer dans ma seul main droite le bandeau de Konoha, le mien, celui que Naruto avait gardé dans l'espoir de mon retour. La veille je me suis d'ailleurs rendu compte en regardant la carte que Konoha n'était qu'à quelque heure de ma position, je n'avais même pas réussi à m'éloigner, avais-je pensé en mon fort intérieur.

Après quelque heure de marche je me retrouve à peut-être 500 mètres des portes de Konoha, j'entends et je sens soudain une présence derrière moi et avant même que je puisse me retourner, j'entendis :

Alors tu rouilles Sasuke !

En entendant cette voix je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, alors qu'une main se posa sur mon épaule, cette main me donna une étrange sensation, couverte de bandage, c'était une main droite.

Naruto… Tsunade à achever ta prothèse finalement.

Oui et il y en a aussi une pour toi, tu sais.

Alors qu'il passe à côté de moi et met ses mains dans ses poches, je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser léger sourire, alors que l'on continu d'avancer en direction du village, je décide, en changeant un peu mes habitudes, d'engager la conversation.

Comment as-tu su que j'arrivais ?

J'étais en mode ermite, Tsunade m'a dit que malaxer du chakra Senjutsu aider au non rejet de la greffe, j'ai pas trop compris mais bon j'ai toute suite reconnu ton chakra… Alors c'est décidé tu reviens.

Son enthousiasme me fait plaisir mais je risque de le décevoir, encore… Mais bon en même temps je ne suis pas prêt pour rentrer et revivre à Konoha, même si ça me manque. Je crois que Naruto, l'a d'ailleurs compris avec mon silence, mais il fallait bien que je réponde quelque chose.

Euh… Je ne crois pas tu sais, pas encore, je crois que je vais faire comme Jiraya quelque temps…

En parlant, j'ai bredouillé, en même temps je ne sais pas comment va réagir Naruto, je me contente alors de le regarder alors que son visage ce part d'un large sourire.

Ça t'irai bien mais ne fait pas le pervers en présence de Sakura, elle pourrait bien te tuer…

Je n'en doute pas, mais je ne pensais pas à ce côté-ci de Jiraya, idiot.

Ahah j'espère ! Tu veux parcourir le monde alors ?

Oui…

Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu étais déjà censé faire là ?

C'est vrai, mais je voudrais officialiser ça en une sorte de mission de surveillance…

Cool… Mais c'est dommage pour l'équipe 7…

Oui mais vous avez Saï et Yamato maintenant…

Oui mais c'est différent…

C'est vrai, l'équipe 7 me manque aussi, ce que l'on a vécu lors de la guerre m'avait rappelé de bon souvenir, et en mon fort intérieur je me dis qu'on est la meilleure équipe de tous les temps. Minute pourquoi je me mets à penser comme Naruto maintenant, bon bref peu importe de toute manière.

Naruto

Oui ?

Comme Jiraya, j'écris un peu en ce moment et je t'ai écrit quelque chose, j'aimerai que tu le lises quand je serais reparti…

D'accord, mais pourquoi quand tu seras repartit.

Roh pourquoi est-il toujours obliger de tout gâcher avec des questions, comme seul réponse, je préfère laisser un silence, alors que l'on franchi les grandes portes, et que le regard de plusieurs personnes se pose sur moi, je contemple les Statues des Hokages, mon regard descend progressivement sur les bureaux du Hokage, où nous nous dirigeons. En rentrant dans le cabinet du Hokage, on fixe les trois personnes autour de Kakashi assis à son bureau.

Sasuke, commença celui vite rejoint par, Shizune, Sakura et Shikamaru.

Surprise, ajouta Naruto tout content de voir les autres un peu ébahit.

Je décide alors, encore à contre-courant de mes habitudes, de leur répondre par un petit sourire, que les quatre se pressèrent de me rendre.

Quelle occasion nous vaut ta présence ? Demande Kakashi.

Je…

Il veut une mission, me coupe Naruto.

Pas tout à fait, ajoutai-je.

C'est-à-dire ? questionne Shikamaru en se grattant son début de bouc.

Je me suis dit que pendant mes voyages, je pourrai récolter des informations, faire de la surveillance, pour préserver la paix que nous avons si durement gagné.

Tu voudrais en quelque sorte poursuivre la mission de Jiraya, c'est ça ? continua Shizune.

Exactement.

Ça me parait être une bonne idée, poursuivit Kakashi consultant du regard Shizune et Shikamaru qui hocher la tête.

Je demande à Tsunade de se préparer pour te mettre la prothèse ? demanda timidement Sakura.

Eh bien c'est que…

Oui, me coupa une nouvelle fois Naruto avec un grand sourire. Fais pas ton timide Sasuke.

Crétin tu vas voir.

Je n'accepte ta mission que si elle te pose la prothèse, enchérit Kakashi amusé.

Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

Ils me fixent avec leurs sourires tendres, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir en moment un profond sentiment de gratitude après ce que j'avais fait, ils étaient là…

Ça fait une semaine que je suis à Konoha, Tsunade m'a posé la prothèse le jour même en une nuit, faite à partir des cellules du premier, j'ai retrouvé une motricité du bras dès le surlendemain, évidement je suis très maladroits pour le moment mais jour après jour j'apprends à retrouver l'usage de ce bras. Chaque jour je dois prendre un médicament pour éviter le rejet, Tsunade m'a expliqué que pour les greffes c'était obligatoire et à vie, mais qu'avec les cellules d'Hashirama j'avais des chances pour n'en avoir besoin que pendant quelques années. Elle aurait peut-être souhaité un peu plus en observation mais avoir réfléchi, elle a accepté que je reparte, après tout la meilleur rééducation était l'exercice.

Je suis allé voir Kakashi pour lui annoncer mon départ, ainsi que Naruto qui se trouver alors avec Shikamaru, je leur ai demandé de le dire aux autres, je ne suis pas doué pour les au revoir.

Je me trouve devant les portes de la ville, regarde une dernière fois le village et commence ma marche, quelque pas après ma sortit du village je suis interrompu par une voix dans mon dos.

Alors tu comptais partir sans me dire au revoir ?

Avec toi c'est presque plus dur qu'avec Naruto, c'est plus dur qu'avec Naruto, dis-je tout penaud sans me retourner.

C'est plus facile de fuir ? Tu m'as bien évité cette semaine… Pourtant tu m'as dit partant la dernière fois…

Je te renverrai bientôt. Et on est là de nouveau.

Ce n'est plus vraiment ta rédemption non ? Je pourrais t'accompagner ? J'ai toujours envie de venir…

Ecoutes Sakura, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

J'ai tout de suite vu son visage se refermer, je sais, je suis dur et j'aurai peut-être dû accepter, mais en fait j'avais surtout peut-être un peu… peur. Je l'entends alors étouffer un sanglot et se retourner en courant, je la retiens instinctivement par le bras et la colle à mon torse. Je pose ma main droite sur sa tête et la passe dans magnifique cheveux roses.

Je suis désolé je n'aurai pas du dire ça… Je crois que j'ai peur…

Peur… ?

Et puis j'aurai sans doute besoin d'une médecin ninja…

Alors que je me rapproche de son visage pour l'embrasser, je la sens repousser mon étreinte, elle me regarde l'air un peu triste, le dos de la main sur sa bouche, alors qu'une larme se met à couler sur sa joue, je l'essuie avec mon pouce.

Tu comprends vraiment ce que ça veut dire pour moi, de venir avec, toi ?

Tu vas aller chez toi et pendre des affaires, et moi je vais aller voir Kakashi pour lui en parler et tu me rejoins là-bas.

Tu viens encore de ne pas me répondre…

Dis-toi que je suis un Uchiwa et que je m'y connais en amour…

On eut alors le même rictus, je mis alors ma main dans son dos et l'entraina dans la ville, jusqu'à chez elle, puis, je partis voir Kakashi.

Ça faisait un mois qu'on était partit, on s'était arrêter dans un petit hôtel à côté d'un grand lac, on était dans la même chambre, mais à deux lits, aucun de nous n'avait osé franchir le pas, elle regardait le reflet de la lune dans le lac. Je me suis mis à ses côtés, je voulais faire le premier pas mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, quand soudain les choses se bousculer, et à partir de là, j'ai agis sans réfléchir.

Qu'est-ce qui t'as plu chez moi ? Osais-je.

Sakura me regarda avec un sourire d'incompréhension, je la comprends en même temps, je ne suis pas bavard dans la normale et encore moins pour ce genre de question, ses joues devinrent écarlates.

Euh… Tu étais Sasuke Uchiwa, le beau brun ténébreux, le meilleur de la classe, sans le vouloir tu avais tout pour séduire n'importe quelle fille…

Mais tu n'es pas n'importe quelle fille, il y a bien dû y avoir autre chose que cette attirance…

Eh bien à vrai dire… Maintenant que tu le dis, oui peut-être.

Je la regardais avec intérêt ce qui la déstabilisa un peu plus, elle était gênée, maintenant c'est son visage tout entier qui devenais rouge.

Tu ne veux pas me le dire alors ?

Si, si, … C'était au début de l'équipe 7… Juste avant de voir Kakashi pour la première fois…Tu cherchais Naruto, et tu m'as dit que j'étais lourde…

C'est une insulte qui fait que… ?

Ce n'était pas qu'une insulte, tu as défendu Naruto et tu avais raison ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là était stupide, et alors que Naruto et toi n'aviez pas particulièrement une bonne entente, tu l'as défendu car ça te paraissait juste et qu'il ne méritait pas ce que j'ai dit.

Merci.

Pourquoi ?

De me rappeler que je n'ai pas fait que des choses nulles.

Tu avais des raisons, tu as réagis comme tu as pu…

Hm…

Et toi, toi le Uchiwa qui s'y connait en amour, pourquoi as-tu finalement accepté que je vienne avec toi, en connaissance de cause ?

Car j'ai beaucoup réfléchit à ce que Naruto et toi avait fait pour moi, vous êtes plus que des amis, et si je considère Naruto comme un frère, toi je n'arrivais pas à te considérer comme ça. Alors j'ai réfléchis, j'ai réfléchis encore sur ses sentiments et comme je l'ai écrit à Naruto la seule conclusion possible à notre histoire, c'est qu'on s'aime, que tu m'aimes et que je t'aime.

De grosses larmes perlèrent sur les joues de Sakura, moi qui ne voulais plus jamais la voir pleurer, je pris son visage entre mes mains pour effacer ses larmes, nos visage se rapprochèrent, jusqu'au moment inéluctable ou nos lèvres s'approchèrent, et où l'on s'embrassa pour la première fois.

Notre baisé devenait de plus en plus passionné, j'adorais tout chez elle, son odeur, son goût et ses yeux, ses yeux ! Elle me repoussa un peu pour reprendre son souffle alors que nos mains étaient devenues plus entreprenante, mais elle avait aussi l'air de vouloir prendre la parole sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre, puis elle se lança :

Tu as déjà ?

Non…

Du pied j'ouvris intégralement la porte vitré, en prenant Sakura dans les bras, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir ou juste pour s'accrocher à mon cou.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda telle surprise.

Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie, j'ai fait comme Naruto dans ce genre de situation, j'ai improvisé…

Naruto vraiment ? Tais-toi un peu, dit-elle en posant son index sur ma bouche.

Je me mis alors à embrasser son doigt en la posant sur l'un des deux petits lits, alors qu'elle faisait lentement avancer son doigt jusqu'à sa bouche, on s'embrassa langoureusement avec encore plus de passion. Brusquement je sentis ses mains au niveau de ma taille, elle m'enleva mon haut, caressant mon torse. Mais baisé changèrent alors d'endroit, descendant doucement le long de son cou puis de sa poitrine, j'écartai sa tunique en la déboutonnant rapidement.

Au bout de quelque instant sans trop savoir comment, on s'était retrouvé nu, moi à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, je passai mes mains derrière sa tête pour la positionner plus confortablement, alors que mes mains arrangeaient ses cheveux, quand l'une d'elle fut capturée par l'un des siennes. Elle lui fit parcourir tout son corps jusqu'à la zone sensible, qu'elle m'apprit à caresser.

Peu de temps après, nos deux mains toujours inséparable était allé trouver mon sexe déjà bien excité pour le guider là où devais être. Je m'insérai lentement, je sentis une fine pellicule se rompre dans une grimace de Sakura, je pouvais aller plus profondément, je m'insérai alors entièrement. Doucement, je pu commencer le mouvement de vas et viens tout t'en surveillant les réactions de ma belle on se souriait, on commençait à gémir, on s'embrassa, j'accélérai, et on continua. Sentant que j'allais venir j'eu un petit déhanchement étrange en Sakura, qui la fit s'accrocher au lit, elle venait d'avoir un orgasme puissant, et, alors que le plaisir se rependait en elle, ce fut à mon tour de jouir, ma semence ce déversa en elle, nous étions en extase, sur un petit nuage, après avoir repris une position plus confortable pour dormir, à savoir, sa tête sur mon torse, on s'endormit. Pour la première fois de ma vie depuis bien longtemps, je dormais paisiblement.


End file.
